Void of Emotions
by Captain Teacup
Summary: MalzaharXKassadin.   Malzahar wants Kassadin to come to the Void... But Kassadin wants Malzahar to come into a completely different void.  If you get my drift. XD  Rated M for Sexual content and language  xP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own neither League of Legends nor any of its characters. Blah blah blah. All of that stuff. I am just a fangirl who plays League and is fascinated by the Malz/Kassadin pairing. Because I am sick and twisted.**

Malzahar floated down the middle lane of Summoner's Rift, on the lookout for enemies. He thought he heard a rustle in the bushes; saw a flash of black. His muscles tensed, and he absent-mindedly pulled his gloves further up on his arms. He checked his mana and smiled- he had enough.

_NULL ZONE !_

"Ah, ahh," groaned a familiar voice, and Kassadin flashed out of the bush, using Voidwalk to get through a wall. Malzahar just grinned, and shot purple energy over the wall. He raced around the wall and exhausted Kassadin, making the taller man fall to his knees.

"Right where I like you," Malzahar taunted in his raspy voice, flinging Kassadin face-down onto the ground. Kassadin's blade slipped from his hands, and Malzahar stepped on the edge of it. Kassadin put his hands over his head in surrender, and Malzahar was about to finish him off, when suddenly he was hit from behind with a wave of heat. He stumbled forward, tripping over Kassadin, and then suddenly found himself being clawed by a huge bear.

"Thanks, Annie," Kassadin told the little girl roughly. Malzahar's only satisfaction was that it must be emasculating for Kassadin to be saved by a little six year old girl. As Tibbers shredded and burned him, Malzahar fought to get away, blindly rushing into a corner of golems. He accidentally attacked the golems and silently berated himself for being so stupid as to not watch where he was going.

As his eyes slipped closed and he died his first death, Malzahar thought he heard a taunt somewhere, from a deep voice that sounded so familiar—"_Try that again_"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own League of Legends or its characters. Sadly. But that's probably a good thing.**

"Once more we meet with you on your knees," smirked Malzahar, as he took over Morgana's kill. Kassadin was snared in a purple cylinder, unable to move or cast his spells.

"Silence," Kassadin ordered as the snare fell away, and Malzahar suddenly found himself muted. Kassadin burst through the ranks of minions and killed the teleporting Morgana with one hit. She cried out and crumpled to the ground, her wings bent beneath her. Malzahar backed up to cast, but Kassadin hit him with another spell, silencing him once more.

"How do you like my null sphere?" Kassadin asked as the void prophet gasped for breath. Kassadin had drained Malzahar's health drastically in less than a second. Malzahar's only hope was that Riven would come along to help before his life was gone. He needed to delay Kassadin for a few more seconds while the other's spells were on cool-down. Thinking quickly, Malzahar dashed right back towards Kassadin, confusing him.

"I _love_ your null sphere," Malzahar murmured in Kassadin's ear. Beneath the black mask, Kassadin blushed awkwardly. Six more seconds and he could cast Force Pulse on Malzahar and end it for now. Malzahar saw Riven running hard towards them, and backed away from Kassadin a bit. Kassadin reached out his hand, as if to tell Malzahar to stay with him. All at once, Kassadin cast Force Pulse, and Riven appeared, stunning him with her Ki Burst. Three attacks that looked as though they were straight out of Final Fantasy, and Kassadin was rushing away with 36 health points left.

"Ah- ah-ah," Malzahar said in a scolding sing-song voice, hitting Kassadin with Malefic Visions. Kassadin gripped his head in torture, trying to free himself from the horrible visions of what he had seen once before. A voidling- hideous, disgusting creature- attacked Kassadin and he fell to the ground.

"Should have joined the void," Malzahar said as Kassadin's health fell to zero. He looked sadly at the man in the black robes, and then shook his head before floating into some nearby bushes to teleport to the base and heal. He wished Kassadin would just listen to him and accept that the Void wasn't something terrible that needed to be suppressed. The Void was a wonderful thing, full of power and strange creatures that would someday spill out into the world from the portals that he created.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own sex. I mean, League of Legends. Or any of the League of Legends Characters.**

"Come to the void," Malzahar said to himself as he floated down the lane. Kassadin and Annie were both ahead, he could see them hiding in the bushes, unknowingly revealed by Riven's sightward. Malzahar smirked and pretended that he couldn't see them.

"Kassadinnnnn," he called, spinning in circles. He saw Kassadin and Annie look at each other and smile, and then he noticed the swirling white light surrounding the little girl. Her next spell would stun. He had to be careful. Small minions in purple hoods came spilling past Malzahar to battle the blue-robed minions that were defending their last turret dutifully. Annie pulled on Kassadin's sleeve and he bent down so low that he was almost bent in half. The demon child stood on her tip-toes and cupped her hands around her mouth and whispered into Kassadin's ear. After a moment, he straightened back up and shook his head at her. She pulled a face, and then _BAM_, Malzahar saw a nearby minion stand still for a moment, stunned, before its life was ended by a blue minion. Kassadin glared at Annie and Annie ducked her head down and put her hands behind her back in regret. Malzahar pretended that he hadn't noticed it, and then Annie tripped out of the bushes quickly. He cast Malefic Visions on her, but she ghosted away and ducked behind the turret, and he backed off instantly. He sensed a presence behind him, and turned.

"Malzahar," Kassadin said, and then Malzahar found himself silenced. Indignant at being made to shut up more times than he felt was necessary; Malzahar surged forwards towards Kassadin, confident that he could do more damage to the other man before he was silenced again.

"I wouldn't do that," Kassadin said, catching ahold of the other's arms, and pulling Malzahar close to him. He held Malzahar against his chest for a moment as Malzahar squirmed and fought, trying to get away but still unable to speak and cast a spell. Malzahar stopped moving and listened to the heartbeat that thumped twice quickly, before Kassadin sighed and cast Null Sphere. Malzahar dropped to his knees, his face against Kassadin's leg.

"SHIT!" Malzahar's summoner yelled, and then everything went silent.

"Did we just surrender?" asked a very disgruntled-looking Morgana who had just teleported back to base. Kassadin tipped Malzahar's near-lifeless body over onto the ground and laughed victoriously as Morgana knelt down on one knee and put her hand over her chest in submission. Malzahar was angry at his summoner, who he knew was a female. She had a habit of ragequitting, and he knew that this would be her last fight of the day- they had lost four battles already. After this, he could go back to the League of Legends guild house and sleep in his own bed, his own room. Maybe he would make himself some tea, because right now his throat was beyond dry.

"I win again, _prophet_," Kassadin sneered as his team claimed victory. Malzahar curled his lip and felt his body float into the black abyss that had summoned him to the battlefield.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: League of Legends and all of its wonderful made-up fictional sexually attractive characters belong to Riot. Even Ahri belongs to Riot. Although she's not even in this fanfic so why bother mentioning her. **

Home again in his small wooden house, Malzahar turned on the stove and put the kettle on the front burner. He unwrapped his purple scarf from around his face and rested it across his shoulders, leaning against the counter with a sigh. He stared at the black cast iron kettle as he waited for his water to boil, then walked to his bed and laid down on it.

"What a day," he groaned, rolling over so that he was face-down in a mound of pillows. His thoughts inadvertently turned to Kassadin and he shook his head angrily, as though the motion could shake Kassadin from his head. He didn't understand Kassadin. Why couldn't he see that the Void was not a thing of strictly _evil_, but something of simple _power_ ? It was so frustrating. He would love to be friends with Kassadin-maybe a bit more than friends, but Malzahar would never admit that to anyone, not even himself. Kassadin was the type of person that he would get along well with, if it wasn't for a few problems. Malzahar was a strong believer in the Void, and Kassadin… Kassadin was not. Kassadin hated the Void and all that it stood for, and believed that Malzahar was evil because of his affiliation with the Void. A knock on the door, and Malzahar had to go and answer it. A little girl stood far below him, staring up at him with wide green eyes that peeked out from behind too-long pink bangs.

"Annie," Malzahar sighed, opening the door further. She grinned up at him and invited herself in as he knew she would.

"Hello Malzahar," she said in her high voice, plopping down on his bed. Her seemingly harmless teddy bear was clutched tightly in her right hand.

"Hello, Annie," he said. She wrinkled her nose at him.

"Your voice is so funny and dirty," she said with a giggle. Malzahar lifted one eyebrow.

"Dirty?" he repeated.

"You know, it sounds dirty. Like… Um… Pebbles," she said seriously.

"Gravelly, you mean," Malzahar said. She frowned.

"No, I mean dirty," she insisted. He sat down on the bed next to her, careful not to sit too close to Tibbers, should her fiery temper be turned to him.

"I'm sorry I hurt you earlier," she told him, looking down at her hands. Her wide green eyes looked sad, and Malzahar couldn't help feeling a tiny pang in his cold heart. Forced to join the League at such a young age… how could one not pity her?"

"It's okay, Annie," he reassured her, standing up as the kettle whistled for his attention, "I told you, it's okay to hurt people when you are summoned and your actions are controlled by the summoner."

"But I don't like hurting you," Annie pouted. Malzahar didn't respond, he just pulled the kettle off of the stove

"Wanna know a secret?" Annie asked suddenly, a huge grin on her innocent face. Malzahar turned to look at her. Annie's secrets were usually composed of a small amount of true secret and a large amount of made-up creativity to make it sound more interesting.

"Sure I want to know a secret," Malzahar agreed.

"Okay," she said, bouncing up onto the floor and clasping her hands behind her back.

"Well? What is it?" he asked.

"Kassadin said he _laaaaaiiiikkkeeessss _you," Annie giggled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own League of Sexual Activities. Er, League of Legends. All rights belong to God. I mean, Riot Games Inc.**

**Author's Note: Yes, I am seriously putting an AN in here. Please forgive me. Hopefully this won't be a frequent occurrence. In any case, I just wanted to tell you guys that my boyfriend got me a ring today and it's really beautiful and he gave it to me a few hours ago, so I am totally geeking out about it, and I wanted to tell you guys. Also, I got my very first. . follow ! I guess it's called. Anywayy, someone added my story to their watch list, and I would put the penname down but I don't wanna get them mad at me for whatever reason if I wasn't supposed to say their name. But, you know who you are, I love you so much, you make me feel special :D**

**Ohkayy, that was really freaking long, back to the story.**

"Um," Malzahar said. And that's all he could say, was "um".

"Heeheehee, your face is red," Annie giggled. Malzahar frowned at her and poured a cup of hot water into a chipped white mug. He searched through a cabinet, and then pulled out a small box of tea.

"Did you want some tea, Annie?" Malzahar asked, hoping that sugar would help her tongue relax so that she could tell him what Kassadin had really said. Annie nodded, walking over to his small wooden table. She pulled at one of the chairs with both hands, before growling and summoning Tibbers to move it for her. The chair was a bit scorched, but after she had made him set her down in the seat, she put Tibbers back into teddy-bear form and no more of Malzahar's furniture was harmed. He made sure to put the sugar bowl right in front of the little girl, knowing that by "tea", she really meant "flavored sugar". Annie reached into her backpack and pulled out a small pink teacup, which made Malzahar shake his head in amusement. She had come to his house already knowing what he would be doing.

"So tell me about Kassadin," Malzahar suggested, idly taking a sip of his scalding hot tea. He hoped he was being subtle about this conversation, even though he knew he wasn't. She might be just a little girl, but Annie had quite a tongue, and a penchant for spreading gossip.

"Are you curious?" She giggled, spooning an atrocious amount of sugar into the little pink cup in front of her.

"Well, everyone is curious about secrets," Malzahar said. Annie leaned forward and winked at him.

"I think you're a little more curious about something else," she said.

Saucy six year old.

"Oh, and what is that?" Malzahar asked, lifting his eyebrows. He took another sip of his tea, and Annie giggled once more.

"You sure are giggly today," Malzahar pointed out.

"It's cause I know a secret!" she exclaimed, placing both hands around her cup and taking a tiny sip of tea. She swirled it around in her mouth for a moment, swallowed, and then made a face and reached for the sugar spoon again.

"Tell me about your secret, Annie," Malzahar said. He bit his bottom lip, reminding himself that she was just a little girl, and he shouldn't get snippy with her.

"Kassadin and I, we were talking. Cause we're friends, see?" she began. Malzahar nodded.

"Go on," he encouraged.

"Well today I was talking to him at his house, before our battles. And I told him I was going to see you after the battle, and he wanted to come with me!"

"Wow," Malzahar said, actually meaning it. Kassadin wanted to come and visit? What?

"And I asked him why, and he said it's cause he _likes_ you!" Annie exclaimed, holding her hands out on the table, palms-up.

"Annie," Malzahar began patiently, "Just because he said he likes me, doesn't mean he… Why am I bothering? The point is, that Kassadin doesn't really like me."

"Then why would he want to come over?" Annie asked, swinging her legs back and forth beneath the table. Malzahar shook his head.

"I don't know, Annie," he sighed.

"I just don't know."


	6. Chapter 6

**Dicklaimer: LEAGUE OF LEGENDS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IT IS NOT MINE. IT BELONGS TO PEOPLE WITH MONEY. THESE ARE THE DROIDS WE'RE LOOKING FOR.**

**Also, I somehow managed to spell 'disclaimer' wrong, and I think it's hilarious. So I left it.**

**Ohh and. Updates will occur once a week from this point on. New year, new me ! :D Lolkidding. But I promised myself I wouldn't be as lazy this year, so up, up and away from the computer. . . **

**ONE MORE THING, don't hate me. I GOT MY FIRST REVIEW ! OMG 3 **(╯°□°)╯ ┻━┻ \flips table\\

A knock sounded at the door, and Malzahar set his tea down, and walked to answer it.

"Twenty-five gold and it's _not_ Kassadin," Malzahar told Annie as a smug look crossed her face. He opened the door.

"Yay, I get twenty-five gold!" Annie exclaimed, jumping down from her seat. Malzahar was pretty sure that if he took one more bit of shock, he would have a heart attack. He just stared at the man in front of him. Kassadin's battle mask had been left behind, and his pale blue skin looked luminous under the dim lights in Malzahar's home.

"Er," said Malzahar.

"Annie told me you make tea after battles," Kassadin said, inviting himself inside. He walked over and sat down at Malzahar's table in the very place Annie had sat moments before. She pouted at him, and Kassadin scooped her up and plopped her on his lap. She smiled up at him and wrapped her short little arms around his torso. He patted her head.

"Do you want… Some tea…?" Malzahar asked, still stunned by the sudden appearance of his arch-rival in his home.

"No, thank you, but I don't think tea will be necessary," Kassadin said, suddenly looking all business. Malzahar lifted his eyebrows in confusion.

"Pardon me?"

"No, thank you," Kassadin said again. Malzahar was confused.

"So, you didn't come for tea?" he managed to ask. Annie's eyes were huge, looking from one man to the other.

"No, I didn't. Annie, do you want to go visit Riven and Morgana for awhile?" Kassadin suggested. She pouted, but slipped onto the floor and traipsed out of the house, a flickering aura of light surrounding her. The second that the wooden door shut behind her, Kassadin stood up, looking wary and on his guard.

"I want you to knock it off," he said, his fingertips resting on the table. He tapped his fingers slowly, one at a time. Malzahar stared at Kassadin's hand.

"Knock _what_ off?" Malzahar asked. Kassadin sighed and slapped his palm against the table, and then leaned close, putting his lips next to Malzahar's ear.

"Saying stuff so close to my face," Kassadin whispered. The warm breath against Malzahar's skin gave him sudden goosebumps, and he backed up.

"And trying to convince me to come to your evil, twisted Void," Kassadin added, a dark scowl on his face, "I know far too much about the sick power contained within, and I am not going to have any part of it."

"Oh, but Kassadin," Malzahar began, as his guest turned around to leave. Kassadin hesitated, his hand resting on the doorknob.

"Are you sure you don't want any tea?" Malzahar asked, casting Call Of The Void and silencing Kassadin. He put his arm around Kassadin's shoulders and guided him to the chair at the table, then placed the chipped white mug in front of Kassadin.

"Sugar or cream?"

"I take it black," Kassadin growled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own League of Legends, Riot Incorporated, or Malzahar's cock. Wait, what ?**

Malzahar watched Kassadin with a smirk on his lips. Kassadin was sitting at the wooden table, a scowl on his face. Malzahar had, in a way, forced him to stay for tea. He knew that Kassadin's violence only went so far, but he also knew that Kassadin's patience only went so far. Malzahar dared not test Kassadin's temper any farther than he already had, for he knew that Kassadin could defeat him in less than a second and leave him silenced on his own floor.

"What do you want, Malzahar?" Kassadin asked, looking over at the man leaning against the counter.

"I want to tell you about the Void," Malzahar said simply. Kassadin's jaw tightened, and he moved as if to get up. Malzahar rushed over and put his hands on Kassadin's arm, gently pushing him back down into the chair.

"I don't want to hear it," Kassadin snapped.

"Please, Kassadin, please just listen," Malzahar begged, his blue eyes wide and pleading.

"Talk, then."

"Thank you. Thank you, Kassadin," Malzahar said, relieved, "It's not the terrible twisted fiend of cruel power that you think it is, Kassadin. It's not like that at all. The Void is a powerful creation, and the creatures that are in it simply want to purge humanity, and cleanse our world, the fa—"

"Malzahar," Kassadin interrupted. Malzahar has never heard anyone say his name like that. It wasn't said with contempt or sneering or flirtation. It was just his name, rolling off of Kassadin's tongue as though it was a name he often spoke. Malzahar stopped talking.

"You have been twisted. Your mind has been corrupted by the power that the Void grants. Please don't ask me to join you. I could never join such a terrible thing."

"Oh," said Malzahar. He couldn't think of anything else to say, so he just sat and watched as Kassadin stood up and walked back to his own house.

Where had their conversation gone wrong?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:: League of Legends belongs to Riot Games, not me. I just like to write about the things that Riot Games has, because I am a jealous motherfuc. . . . . . Because I covet my neighbor's goods; in this case Riot Games is my neighbor.**

**Author's Note:: HOLY FLIP YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. Favoriting my story, and favoriting me as an author, and putting me story on your watch list, and THE REVIEWS, OHH THE REVIEWS ! It's too much, it's just too much. ** **I ADORE YOU ALL ! Also, I'm sorry for the late update. Stuff came up and happened to me in an explosion. o.o; I also apologise for the short crapiness of this chapter. BUT THERE IS STEAMINESS AHEAD ! So calm down.**

** Last thing:: I HEARD THAT THEY'RE NERFING RIVEN. Is this true ? Riven is my main; I'm going to be so upset if that's true.**

** Just kidding, THIS is the last thing:: Theyy really are nerfing Riven. My world is destroyed.**

Malzahar's summoner and Kassadin's summoner were on the same side, and it was awkward.

"You get to back me up," Malzahar smirked to Kassadin as they both headed to the bottom lane of Summoner's Rift. Kassadin curled his lip at Malzahar.

"I shouldn't even be in this lane," Kassadin complained, "I should be soloing mid."

"You don't know _what_ you should be doing," Malzahar corrected him, tucking his purple scarf further around his neck. That entire week, he and Kassadin had fought each other at least four times a day, and every time Kassadin had defeated Malzahar. But Malzahar wasn't upset about this. While on the battlefield, he was unable to use his powers unless his summoner bade him do so. In his heart, Malzahar was quite sure that he could overcome Kassadin off of the battlefield, but he didn't want to try. For some reason that he wasn't quite ready to explain, he didn't like seeing Kassadin hurt as much as he pretended he liked it. The sensation of choking filled his lungs, and he gagged on invisible smoke.

"You're not allowed to silence your own teammates," Malzahar rasped once he had regained his voice.

"Says who?" Kassadin sneered, walking past Malzahar. Malzahar just curled his lip, and followed his backup, who was for some reason in front of him.

"Says the Summoner's Code of Honor," Malzahar snipped, under his breath. It was a lame argument and he knew it, but he didn't really have any other source to quote from.

"Back me up!" Kassadin yelled as Cho'Gath swarmed in, fangs bared. Malzahar looked fondly on the creature that the Void had brought forth, and knew he would regret killing such a wonderful, powerful creature. But it had to be done; and Cho'Gath would be fine once they had all returned to the guild houses. Reluctantly, Malzahar cast a spell on Cho'Gath, and watched as Kassadin brought the giant creature crashing down. Cho'Gath screamed, a terrible noise that penetrated the air. Kassadin winced, and although Malzahar couldn't see his features under the black mask, he was almost certain that Kassadin felt bad about killing Cho'Gath. It made Malzahar pause to study the man. Underneath the unfeeling black veil that shut him out from the world and helped him breathe while fighting, Kassadin could- possibly –be a compassionate person.

And it only made Malzahar that much more interested.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:: I do not own the beautiful wonder that is League of Legends. I do not own the sexually attractive characters of League of Legends. It all belongs to Riot games. Kill all them admins and take the company ! :D AND THEN UN-NERF RIVEN ! 0.o**

**If you want to follow my tumblr; it's rainasynesthesia. I blog a lot of League stuffs. And a lot of non-leagues stuff. **

**And if Twitter is more your thing, my username is thehappyguppy. I only update once or twice a month, and it's usually just a tweet to my best friend, about noodlecups.**

After the night's last battle, Malzahar was laying in his bed, his body at full health and yet exhausted. He didn't know whether he should close his eyes and sleep, or if he should get up and make tea to wake himself up. He let his eyelids slip shut, and was drifting off to sleep, when there was a sharp knock on the door. It was too strong to be Annie's little tap, and his heart leapt to his throat. What if it was Garen, coming to take revenge for harassing him so much earlier? Garen was pretty vengeful about stuff like this. Malzahar's head filled with visions of Garen hitting Rammus with the flat of his blade when Rammus had taunted him beyond all belief in a previous match. The knock sounded again, startling him, and he jumped up, throwing the end of his scarf over his shoulder.

"Oh," he said, upon seeing Kassadin standing in the doorway. Kassadin had his mask off, and his eyes were heavy-lidded. Malzahar could tell that he was as exhausted as Malzahar himself was, and his eyebrows scrunched together. Kassadin looked really awkward and uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Kassadin shook his head sleepily.

"My guild house caught on fire… And no one else is answering their doors… I hate to do this… You know I would never ask a favor from you…"

"Yeah, you can sleep here," Malzahar said, grabbing Kassadin's arm. He pulled the taller man into his house and shut the door, sliding the bolt in place. The problem of furniture presented itself, as Malzahar only had one bed, two wooden chairs, and a table.

"You can have the bed," he offered, "I can just float."

"What?" Kassadin asked. Malzahar raised an eyebrow.

"I don't walk, do I?" he asked. Kassadin shook his head, still not understanding.

"I don't walk," Malzahar explained patiently," my feet don't touch the ground. I float above it. I can just float above the floor."

"You can do that?" Kassadin asked, looking surprised. His eyes widened for a moment, before he seemed to remember that he was supposed to be a stern man.

"Yeah, of course," Malzahar reassured him.

"Thank you. I owe you," Kassadin said, tight-lipped. Malzahar knew it must be killing Kassadin to humble himself enough to come to his house and ask for lodgings. He was probably humiliated. As Kassadin arranged himself stiffly on the very edge of Malzahar's small bed, Malzahar leaned back in the air, as though leaning against a wall, and watched, a tiny smile dancing on the corners of his lips.

Malzahar wasn't going to sleep on the floor, or above the floor. He was going to sleep in his own bed.

He just had to wait for Kassadin to fall asleep, first.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:: I do not own League of Legends. I do not own Kassadin or Malzahar. I do not own anything in this story. Even if I wish I did. Soon, a few chapters will come bearing smut. If you're not into that, feel free to leave or cuss me out or whatever you've got going on. **

Malzahar felt slightly like a creep as he waited for Kassadin's breathing to deepen and even out. The minutes floated by, but his earlier exhaustion seemed to have disappeared, replaced with tension and excitement. A new thought occurred to him- How had Kassadin's house caught on fire? The small stone houses were built very close to one another, other houses had to have gone down as well. Malzahar floated over to the window next to his small bathroom, and saw that it was true. The house that Kassadin lived in was nearly destroyed. The entire roof was gone, and most of the walls were scorched. He wondered what kind of fire started at the roof and didn't spread.

Annie.

Of course.

She must have planned this, and then… That little pyromaniac. He would have to have a rather stern talk with her the next morning.

"Nmm," Kassadin mumbled. He adjusted his position, and Malzahar knew that he was almost asleep. Five more minutes, and he could go through with his plan. Which begged the question why- Why was Malzahar trying to sleep in the same bed as Kassadin? Malzahar was ready to admit that perhaps he was more than a little bit attracted to Kassadin than he was to anyone else, but that didn't mean Kassadin was attracted to him.

_ "Kassadin said he __laaaaaiiiikkkeeessss __you"_ Annie's voice echoed in his mind. Malzahar wondered about that, though. Did Kassadin really like him? Or was he just being polite, or friendly?

Finally, Malzahar was sure that Kassadin was asleep. Maybe not a very deep sleep, but definitely asleep. He floated over to the bed, and just paused for a moment, staring. Kassadin's lips were parted slightly, and Malzahar remembered those lips brushing against his ear, the last time Kassadin was in his house. Malzahar put his hand over the bulge in his silk pants, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. He inched over to the edge of the bed and proceeded to float there, above the quilt. Malzahar couldn't float while sleeping. For some reason, whenever he fell asleep floating, he always woke up touching the bed. He knew it would be like that tonight, and he felt self-conscious, looking at Kassadin. The thought entered Malzahar's mind that perhaps he should just sleep on the floor. He felt sleep drifting down on him, relaxing his tense muscles. His cock slowly settled down, and Malzahar's eyes drifted shut.

Some time in the night, Kassadin woke up with Malzahar's arms around him. He almost stood up and left, but he didn't. Instead, Kassadin moved closer to Malzahar's body, and fell back asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:: I do not own League of Legends, Riot Games, or any of the champions, abilities, spells, or sexual activity mentioned in this chapter. There will be some SHTUFF [winkwink]] in this chapter, that shall continue into the next. Light smut warning:: Activated.**

The sun slanting in through the small window was what awoke Malzahar the next morning. The first thing he noticed was that sometime during the night, he had wrapped his arms around Kassadin. The second thing he noticed was that his left hand had slipped below Kassadin's waist, and was resting gently against his crotch. The third thing that Malzahar noticed was that Kassadin, although sleeping, had a huge smile on his face. Malzahar, shocked at his own subconscious behavior, jerked his hand away, and sat up. His head spun for a second, and then he steadied himself and stood. He decided to make breakfast, although it was four-thirty in the morning and much too early. Malzahar grabbed his purple scarf, and wrapped it around his face, covering most of it, and then floated to the kitchen to make toast. He knew the loud noises he was going to make in the kitchen would wake Kassadin up. But then, he couldn't decide if he wanted Kassadin to leave or stay. After a moment of pacing, Malzahar slid back onto the bed, and wrapped his arms around Kassadin again, in the same position. He slowly pulled his knee up to his chest, so that it was resting against the back of Kassadin's upper thighs. Malzahar tucked his face into the crook of Kassadin's neck, and then let his breathing slow once more, until he was almost asleep once more. But Kassadin wasn't asleep. Although his eyes were closed, and he kept his breathing steady, Kassadin's heart was beating fast. When he thought Malzahar had fallen asleep once more, Kassadin slowly turned over so that he was facing the other day, his muscles tense as he tried not to wake Malzahar. He succeeded –or so he thought –and just stared at Malzahar's face. Malzahar's knee was resting against Kassadin's crotch, and, keeping his eyes closed, Malzahar moved his knee up and down the slightest bit. Kassadin's eyes widened and he pushed his hips closer to Malzahar's. Malzahar's tattooed eyes snapped open, and he suddenly rolled over, trapping Kassadin beneath him. Both of them were breathing irregularly, suspense constricting their lungs.

"Good morning, Kassadin," Malzahar whispered. Kassadin didn't say anything, just stared back into Malzahar's blue eyes and licked his lips nervously. Malzahar traced the outline of Kassadin's lips with his gloved hand, and they both knew what was about to happen. There was a moment of fear, of hesitation- and Kassadin reached up and pulled Malzahar's scarf down, tucking it under Malzahar's chin. Malzahar leaned down and pressed his lips gentle against Kassadin's. The kiss lasted for only a second, before he pulled away. Kassadin bit his lip, and looked everywhere except for Malzahar.

"Good morning, Kassadin," Malzahar repeated, acting as though nothing had just happened. But the look in his blue eyes was intense, and both of them knew they wouldn't forget it.

"I… I should get back to… To…" Kassadin stammered.

"To where?" Malzahar asked, the end of his lips curling up in amusement.

"To somewhere," Kassadin said, sounding panicked.

"You don't need to go _anywhere_ except… right here," Malzahar murmured, guiding Kassadin's hands over his tanned chest. He felt the hardness pressing into him, so he pushed himself closer to Kassadin, grinding their hips together. Kassadin moaned quietly.

It felt so right, he knew it had to be wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:: I do not own League of Legends, or any of its ****sex gods**** champions**

**Author's Annoying Note That No One Cares About:: So much for my once-a-week-updates, I know. Been busy with school and such. My Summoner name is RainaSynesthesia, you guys can add me and we can play and have fun together [= although I've been having some crazy lag lately. D:**

**Another question for you guys:: Should I end it after their \cough\\ affair, or do you guys want more story ? With. .. fights and stuff ? **

**Also::**

**SMUT WARNING:: ACTIVATED**

Malzahar could feel his cheeks heating up even as he saw Kassadin blushing. But Malzahar's heat had nothing to do with blushing. Their lips crashed together again, and Kassadin's cold tongue was in Malzahar's warm mouth and Malzahar could feel each tastebud as he slid his teeth gently over Kassadin's tongue. Kassadin flinched as Malzahar bit down on the tip of his tongue, and Malzahar grinned, pushing himself harder onto Kassadin. A breathy moan escaped Kassadin's lips, and Malzahar shivered. He slowly slid his hand between the folds of Kassadin's robes, and untied the string keeping the front closed. As soon as Malzahar's hand touched his bare stomach, Kassadin moaned loudly. He hadn't been touched like this in decades.

"Kassadin, relax," Malzahar whispered. His hand slipped lower, rubbing Kassadin's pelvis and thighs and stomach, touching anything except for the tall erection that was right in front of him. Kassadin shivered and closed his eyes. Malzahar smiled and ground their hips together, rubbing Kassadin's cock through his clothing. He loved the sounds that he made Kassadin emit- groaning and gasping and heavy panting.

"Malz," Kassadin moaned, and Malzahar's eyes lit up at the sound of Kassadin's nickname for him. Nicknames meant a better friendship, right? Kass and Malz, best friends ? Malzahar's mind spun off on tangents, and then blacked all of them out once he managed to open Kassadin's robe completely.

"Suck me," Malzahar demanded. He pulled his soft silk pants down to his thighs, and presented his hard cock to Kassadin, whose eyes widened.

"I can't, I can't," he protested, trying to turn away. Malzahar all but sat on Kassadin's face, forcing open Kassadin's mouth and placing his tip inside. A shudder of pleasure ran through his body as Kassadin's lips closed around it, and he pushed further in. Kassadin gagged and grabbed Malzahar's hips, trying to force him backwards, but Malzahar resisted just long enough to shove his cock deep down Kassadin's throat. Kassadin made a retching noise and managed to push Malzahar backwards. They sat on the bed, Kassadin naked and Malzahar halfway so, and both of them were looking at Malzahar's hard, wet cock.

"Uhm," said Malzahar. Kassadin wiped his lips with his wrist, and sighed.

"My gag reflex is too strong… I can't… I'm sorry," he apologized. Malzahar took his scarf off from around his neck, and smiled at Kassadin.

"Turn over," Malzahar ordered, hovering over Kassadin. Kassadin's face turned a shade lighter.

"Turn _over_!" Malzahar yelled. Kassadin flipped, and Malzahar ceased floating and gently landed on the back of Kassadin's upper thighs. He used his scarf to tie Kassadin's wrists together, and then began feeling up Kassadin's ass. Kassadin moaned and lifted his ass slightly, signaling for Malzahar to be rougher. Instead, Malzahar continued to gently run his fingertips over Kassadin's ass, pressing one finger into Kassadin's asshole and then pulling it out, teasing him.

"Please," Kassadin whimpered.

"Please what?" Malzahar whispered, his lips brushing against Kassadin's ear. Malzahar had never touched another man this way, and he never thought he would, but… That was before he met Kassadin. Kassadin changed everything for him.

"Please, touch me," Kassadin begged.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:: I do not own League of Legends, Malzahar, Kassadin, Annie, Ahri, or Malzahar's cock.**

**Author's Not:: Do not kill me, do not eat my face. I have been busy. I got a job. I sell fruit to people. All the Asian women tell me I'm beautiful. It's always, always, always the Asian women. I don't get it. . . **

**. . anyway, so here we go, here's our next chapter, because. . . because I've been gone. I'll make it up to you, I promise 3 :D Also, Davelin Marque. . . . I am, in fact a girl. Not a gay guy. **

**SMUT WARNING:: ONLY ACTIVATED FOR THE FIRST HALF.**

Malzahar was in the midst of pounding into Kassadin, when there was a knock on the door. Kassadin's eyes widened, and he tried to raise himself up on his hands and knees, but Malzahar was almost finished and he couldn't stop. He pushed Kassadin back down, roughly, and kept bucking his hips into him. The knock on the door sounding again, as Malzahar finished. He panted as he pulled out, and then made a face.

"Great, my cock is dirty," he said with distaste.

"Ohh, I'm so sorry," Kassadin sniped sarcastically, flipping himself over. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Malzahar was gone. A bit flustered, Kassadin pulled his robe back on and walked into the kitchen. Malzahar had finished washing himself up at the sink, and he turned to Kassadin, a smile on his face.

"Thank you for lodging me overnight," Kassadin said somberly, "I owe you."

And then he turned and walked out, nearly stepping on the impatient Ahri, who was knocking at the door. She stumbled back, and looked after him, confusion on her face. She looked at Malzahar, whose face was crumpled.

"Hey?" she asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know," Malzahar replied miserably.

**Author's Note:: Kassadin you dickhead.**


End file.
